Chapter 600 Prediction (Black Leg Sanji)
Chapter 600:The Weakling Trio Strikes PG1 Location:Grove# 42 *Zoro:*jumps of the mast and lands on the ship and stares Sanji in the eye*yo Ero-cook,did the others arrive yet? *Sanji:*glares back at him*pretty much everyone but Luffy Moss head. *Fisherman:*thinks to himself*are these two supposed to be friends? *Pirate Captain:Hey!! You two!! PG2 *Both:*look over at him*hm? *Pirate Captain:That ship your pal with the swords cut up was one of my rivals for the new world. You better be ready to pay for what you did. *Both:*ignore the captain and walk pass him, walking alooflly pass his large crew*no thanks. PG3 *Pirate Captain:*angered*how dare you ignore me! Get'em men!! *Pirates:*draw weopons and lunge at Zoro and Sanji* *Both:*look at the pirates slightly* PG4 *Franky:*feels huge tremor while on the Thousand Sunny*whooooaaa!!! What the hell was that? *Robin:I don't know, but it felt like an earthquake for a second. PG5 Meanwhile at Shakky's Bar *Chopper:*barges in freaking out* Rayleigh!! Robin has been kidnapped!! *Rayleigh:calm down Chopper, Robin is at the Sunny with Franky. *Chopper:really? But I....come to think of it, the "Robin" I saw was a bit too short. *Shakky:*giggles*I'm glad your cute personallity didn't change in these 2 years. *Chopper:*blushes and does his embarrased dance, flips out*Im a man, not cute! *resumes dance*just kidding. *Usopp/Nami:*enter the bar* PG6 *Chopper:Usopp!! Nami!! *Usopp:Chopper!! *Both:*burst into tears and hug each other*i missed you so much! *Nami:*sighs*oh boy. *Chopper:*confused*but wait. PG7 *Chopper:What about the others Rayleigh? Were those guys fakes too. *Rayleigh:most likely. *Nami:*shows him the "Strawhat" recruite poster*see this Chopper. The guys you ran into are people impersonating us and using our reputation to make themselves more powerful. *Chopper:thats horrible. PG8 *Usopp:hey Rayleigh, can we head out to the ship too since Luffy is gonna follow the vire card to you anyway. *Rayleigh:*gets up and puts on his white cape*sure, lets go. see you later Shakky. *Shakky:bye. PG9 Grove # 46 *Fake Luffy:yo Sanji, how many of our men have showed up *Fake Sanji:99/100. The Blue Lizard crew is missing. *Fake Luffy:the Blue Lizard Crew? Missing? their like one of the top five crews. Where are they? *Fake Nami:maybe they thought they didn't need us at the last minute. *Fake Luffy:those basterds had better not. PG10 *Marine spy:*talks in communicator*roof team in position *Marine spy:*talks in communicator*area team in position *Sentoumaru:*talks in communicator*alright hold you positions until I give the signal. *Marines:yes sir PG11 Back at Grove # 42 *Pirate Captain:*bloodied up with teeth missing*no more please...i give...i give. *Sanji:*takes his foot of his chest*all that talk and for nothing. *Zoro:*sheathes sword*not even enough for a warm up. PG12 *Zoro/Sanji:*stand in the middle of a huge group of unconcious pirates* *Sanji:*begins to walk*lets head back to the ship,Extra Moss Head *Zoro:*follows*alright, Extra Eyebrow cook PG13 *Luffy:*catches up to Raleigh's group as they're walking*hey guys!! *Usopp/Chopper:Luffy!! *All three:*burst into tears and hug each other*i missed you so much! *Nami:*sighs*not again. *Rayleigh:hahaha!! *Group:*continues walking and talking* PG14 *Fake Luffy:*sees Luffy's group walk by from afar and gets enraged*it's them!! *Fake Sogeking:*points at them*go get'em you basterds!! *Pirates:*charge at them* PG15 *Luffy:*takes of his cape*aw man, these guys again. *Chopper/Usopp:WHOOAA!! SOO MANY!!!! *Nami:guess the recruiting went better than I thought. PG16 *Marine:what the hell is going on?! Two Strawhat Luffies. *Sentoumaru:don't worry about which one is real, just destroy all the pirates. *Marines:*burst out*yes sir!! PG16 *Marines:*subdue mostlly the low ranking pirates, but the 99 captains burst through* *Captains:*charge at the Strawhats(real ones)* *Luffy*cracks knuckles*alright let do th- *interupted by Usopp's hand in his face* *Usopp:Hold on Luffy....this isn't a job for the captain. This type of thing..... PG17 *Usopp:*standing tall and cool with Nami and Chopper at his sides*is for your crew to handle. *Nami:*whips out her new weopon and stands on Usopp's left* *Chopper:*gets in his Heavy Point with his arms crossed and his body looks more primal like the WOLFMAN. He stands at Usopp's right* PG18 *All Three:*lunge at the incoming onslaught.Nami is generating thunder,Chopper is roaring, and Usopp is lunging with his original slingshot,only slightly modified(looks more threatning)*LETS GO!!! END Category:Prediction